Deliquus
by 2135D
Summary: Princess Celestia had envisioned a much more joyful reunion with her sister, after a thousand years of separation. While seeing each other was a tearful event, the sibling she once knew is now cold. It feels as though something is...missing. Fortunately Celestia knows what will cheer her up; a little reminder of the days long gone by. Perhaps one cold, could melt another.


**Deliquus**

It was another cold day in the winter of Canterlot. Celestia stood under the midday sun with her sister by her side. She yawned, poorly hiding it behind her hoof. The poor thing was tired after her late morning meal.

It was still flattering that Luna would await her raising of the sun for breakfast. To see her face in the morning was always the brightest part of the day, even if it rarely held a smile.

The doors to her private dining room opened as she passed through, Luna standing to greet her and seating in unison as etiquette demanded. The room had the mild rose hue and golden trim she enjoyed. Now they had added some more of Luna's beloved purple and white to highlighted patterns, the effort being appreciated. The table stretched out long and far for a party of twelve, the places though were set on opposite sides in the centre. Celestia wanted them to be closer. The doors sealed to leave them in peace, a server bringing out their modest feast. Luna's morning meal was that of the wheat cereal and warm honeyed drink. A simple one to coax her to sweeter dreaming.

Celestia's breakfast was far more elaborate; a heavy dose of freshly baked cinnamon muffins; her favourite assortment of jams with raisin bread; the sweet orange juice, freshly squeezed from a tree she had nurtured to give fruit for all seasons; her morning toasted wheat with oats; and of course her sisters company.

Celestia giggled as her sister fumbled with the spoon while staring at the milk. Still she was a filly at heart, not yet grown into her age. Now she sat as regally as she could, head still drooping forwards to avoid spilling on her coat.

"What is funny?"

"Nothing Luna," she cheerfully replied.

"Then why do you stare?"

"Oh...was I staring? Can I not enjoy my sister's company?"

"Yes,...I suppose. Please do not stare sister, I dislike staring."

"Of course Luna," she gently replied. "Please do not let me disturb your meal."

She returned to her toasted oats. They were honey glazed to her surprise, that chef would always slip in something special at the last minute. If he could only understand it was not her desire to consume such sweetened delicacies. She never objected to it of course, but she did wish he would not go through so much trouble.

In this space at least, she could be with her sister. Mornings and evenings were now her most savoured time of day. A glance could not help but be stolen as her sister clanged the bowl with a spoon, still her etiquette slips were perfectly betraying her age. Her head looked up and Celestia turned out to the morning sun to hide her stare.

Another clang of the plate meant her facade was accepted, or her slip was allowed. With the crunch of a fruit her attention returned to the meal before her once more, savouring each bite at half the speed her sister was.

Upon completion, she placed her tools to the side with a sigh to express her satisfaction. Luna had waited respectfully, standing up.

"It was a pleasure to see you." She bowed slightly. "May I be excused?"

"No," Celestia playfully answered.

"Why not?"

"Luna, we have bared spoken. Let us chat as sisters while we take in the meals." Luna appeared hesitant. Celestia pushed her chair back with a flicked of magic, and gestured to it. "Please."

Luna returned with obvious aversion, the server that cleaned the plates causing her irritation as she darted about to collect. Celestia winked to her sister as they waited for a moment of privacy.

"Would your highnesses care for anything else?"

"No thank you, you are excused." The mare bowed silently and left the room in its hanging silence.

It was very cute to watch Luna shift about in her seat, looking to any and all places but her sister opposite. Celestia hoped not start the conversation, but it was apparently necessary once more. She rested her head on her hooves and spoke, hoping the action would remind Luna of better days.

"How was your night?"

"It was perfect thank you. How was your day?"

"The day has not ended yet."

"Right...sorry..."

Celestia chuckled. " You have nothing to be sorry for sister. Were there many dreams?"

Luna seemed to hesitate. "Many indeed." The repose carried that familiar cold. Celestia had to remind herself it had only been a season, her sister needed time.

"Any nightmares?" The tone had to remain casual to alleviate the strain that word held on them.

"Some."

"Any...from a pony we know?"

"Umm...shining had a curious one about Chrysalis."

"Do tell," she enthusiastically coaxed.

"It would be ill mannered to reveal many of the ill fated dreams. His was nought for concern, merely a passing illusion as of your niece's identity."

"Who is my niece?"

"Mi Amore Cadenza."

"She is not my niece."

"Right...Cadence she does go by, sorry."

"Cadence is not my niece."

Luna was confused a moment while she regarded her sister. "...Our...niece?"

Celestia smiled in approval. "I am sure we have no reason to worry. Were there any others?"

"None of further interest."

"So no nightmares of further interest at all?"

"None."

Luna broke her stare and faced outwards to the morning. She seemed to focus intensely on a singular point in the distance, betraying her youthful impatience.

Celestia had another reason for detaining her, today was a special day, and Luna could stay up late to enjoy it. It was going to be Luna's most favoured time once more, however this time she was going to be with her sister to enjoy it.

Many mistakes were made before the suspension of their rule, many saddened mistakes. Looking back now with a greater sense of empathy, Celestia had to sniff to restrain herself.

Luna had never had many ponies to play with. Being nocturnal there were few that could join her. It must have been very sad to be to herself in the quiet of night. Celestia always felt guilty for not being there, yet now she would never see it happen again. Luna had time to collect thoughts and ideas, her creativity could be seen in the dreams she gave her ponies as they slept. Of late, she did not seem to mind being alone. It was as though the solitude was preferred.

The adjustment to the new era was proving slow. There were so many changes since that terrible day. Of all the ponies Luna met, Twilight had done much to welcome her It was fortunate Celestia hinted at Ponyville being the best township to visit during Nightmare Night. What a night she had. To be jealous of her student was unbecoming, yet Celestia wished she could make her sister smile and laugh as on that night. Luna had wanted to have more nightmare nights after that, pleading for the blessing of her older sister.

After realising it was not possible to have it every night, Luna became sad again. It broke the heart to see her listless trot as she cantered about in the castle. Not even Discord's practical jokes could break that cloud then.

Today Luna would be happy though. Celestia knew she would be happy.

"We are not talking sister." The weary voice brought her back to the room.

"Sorry Luna. My mind did wonder."

"I am tired please, I shall see you this evening?" No doubt this was a clever ploy to escape the awkwardness.

"Actually...I was hoping you would join me in our garden."

"When would this be?" she clumsily yawned.

"Right now."

"I am too tired please, perhaps another time?"

"No," she playfully teased with a smile. "I think you will not be so tired in a few moments. Please would you join my for but a few moments?"

"What of your duties today?"

"What of them?"

Luna sighed to her sisters pleasing eyes. "...For but a moment."

Celestia led her through the castle and out to the high rise garden, meant for them alone. I was difficult to shake the guard for this, but Luna needed her privacy.

It was modest in size, lacking the magnificence of the imposing castle grounds. The place was perfect for them, still kept the way it was left all those years ago. Celestia closed the door behind as Luna took a moment to adjust to the sunlight's brightness. The fruit tree she adored remained standing firm and tall, the seed they once planted as fillies not a mighty sight indeed.

"Why have you brought me here then?"

"Tis a surprise Luna."

"I dislike surprises, often they hold embarrassment."

"This will not."

Celestia opened her wing over the hesitant mare, slowly whispering a shush as she felt her sisters warm body under. Luna stared mostly at the ground, nervously trying to lean away in vain. Celestia had to ignore it for now, there was only moments left as the clouds pulled overhead. She smiled to the pegasus ponies as they moved to the top, out of sight.

"Tis not a bright day sister."

"Nay Luna, tis the brightest of days. Pray thee, what disdt thine heart miss so greatly during thine time on thine moon?" Celestia enjoyed speaking with Luna as she did in the days of old. Admittedly her olden speech was forgotten, yet now she did try to recite all she could. Luna did take notice, looking up with confusion to smile at her sisters wink.

"Mine heart did miss much sister. Your voice was but one."

"Tell me what else. I beseech you."

Luna chuckled ever so slightly at that. "I missed the ponies, the warmth, the love that so welcomed my return. Twas kind of you to keep my night so lovingly."

"My duty as your sister commended it. My love for my sister," she nuzzled Luna's cheek, made it my repentance."

"Thou hast nought to repent. Twas mine, that our partition did take form."

"Nay Luna. Twas my absence. I swear to unto thee that shall never come again."

Luna leaned against her neck. "I do know this sister."

It was impossible to resist the urge to tear, Luna's embrace was such a blessing. She thought such days could never be seen again. She sniffed. "Pray thee Luna, what else did thine heart long for?"

"Much; the hold of another, the warmth of a bed, the sounding of birds to sing me to sleep."

"I know there is something else sister."

"Of course there is, there is much that I missed."

"Today my beloved sister, you will miss one less." She did not look down as Luna's head shifted.

"I am tired sister. Wouldst thou make haste in thine statement. The bed does call."

"Please seal thine eyes but a moment, thou must feel thine surprise."

"Tis not a jest of practicality I pray."

"No Luna. Not at all," she whispered.

Luna breathed deeply, the warm breath on the chest very comforting. "Then they are closed sister."

"Remain so."

Celestia lifted her wing free and tucked it in to cradle the warmth from Luna. She looked up the Cloudsdale pony and nodded, barely blinking as she watched it gently float down to her sister. The first ones of the season.

It was a cold day today, why Celestia had insisted on bringing her out here was a mystery to Luna. She simply stared into her eclipsing eyelids, awaiting the surprise to come. Still the lingering warmth of her sisters wing wrapped about her. It was always comforting to feel that.

Of late, Luna was feeling guilty for her mannerism about other ponies. It was very stressful though to adjust to the many voices suddenly about. All she wanted to do was have time with the one she cared for most. Yet at every turn there was always another duty to perform, another task to attend, and do forth. Luna hated being this distant, but as of late she needed time to collect herself. Time however, proved to be elusive, this moment was a stolen one she adored. If only there was the collected mind to show her sister the appreciation.

A touch to her muzzle forced her eyes to open and reel back. The offender was nowhere to be seen. She tuned about to see her sister beaming as she watched on. She began to speak, but fell silent with openly hung mouth as her eyes followed the floating pieces up. The cold touch came to her muzzle yet again, lingering a heartbeat before melting away. More of it came around her, many tickles of ice around the shoulders and wings.

The temptation was too great. She twirled as the fall grew heavier, darting the flakes around in the air in sparkling delight. She smiled to her sister, galloping to meet her embrace as the scene around became freckled in glowing white specs. The sun shone through to these specs, a glint shining of for a moment as the twirled about.

Luna felt the warm wings of her sister wrap around. That warmth the greatest dream. She openly allowed herself to express her joy, such a simple gesture provoking such an embarrassing reaction. As she looked up, Luna chuckled seeing her sister in kind.

"Thou art a liar... Tis most embarrassing to be this way."

"I have none such my Luna. Oh tis joyous to see thine smile once more. Thine thoughts do linger thee upon sadness I fear."

"It matters nought sister. I know I can count upon thee to hold it."

"Forever."

"Forever." It occurred to Luna in that moment that she had yet to release that which bothered the most. Now seemed as ideal a time as could be. "I missed my big sister so much. I am sorry this all happened. Thank you Celestia for all that you did, for being my sister. I know it is difficult."

"Of course it is not. Nothing is too difficult with you." She felt her forelegs squeeze tighter. "Perhaps one thing actually..." Luna looked up to the warm smile in confusion at what she had done wrong. "It is too difficult being away from you."

"I missed you so much. I love you."

"I did...I did too. I love you so much Luna, thank you for being here again."

It was bliss to feel the cold tickle contrasted against the warm Celestia. She could have stayed this way for hours, were it not for that desire she wanted to satisfy. With a kiss to Celestia's cheek, Luna pulled out of her hold and threw off her chest piece with crown. She galloped for the edge and spread her wings to launch out to the day, her sister soaring beside her.

"Where are you going?"

"I shall live as the old days! I must stroll afar in the snow!"

"Shall I see you at dinner then?"

"Most certainly!" Luna called out as she sped off to the distance. Celestia had to laugh at the enthusiasm as she pulled back to hover.

"I thought thou desired to sleep?" she called after Luna.

"How can I?! Tis the first day of snowfall!"

"Oh thank you old friend," she whispered to herself. "I can always count on you to cheer us up. We Love you."

As Luna sped to the snowing meadows, Celestia could not help laugh again. She forsook regality and looped about in an elegant dive. Such a small gesture had done so much. It was as told; all that is needed when we feel blue, is that which brings us happiness again.


End file.
